


These Aren't My People, These Aren't My Friends

by Ferus37



Series: I Like That You're Broken [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, School, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus37/pseuds/Ferus37
Summary: After a few drunk meetings, Billy is looking for ways to meet up with Steve again. Maybe not at a party this time?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: I Like That You're Broken [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587457
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	These Aren't My People, These Aren't My Friends

It was a normal day at school, and Billy was bored out of his skull. Classes were boring. People were boring. The food was boring. Fucking everything was boring. The only bright thing he had to look forward to was basketball practice, partly because he enjoyed the physical exertion and the sport itself, but mostly because Steve would be there. The only non-boring person he knew these days. As much as he wanted to deny that he looked forward to seeing him, it was getting harder and harder to. Hooking up just three times at parties was turning into “I need to find a way to hook up more often”. He was becoming more and more aware of Steve's presence at all times, and he had been pretty damned aware of it for a long time now. He was starting to feel like one of those stupid bitches who'd stare dreamily at him and Steve during class, and that shit was just not on. Billy was well aware chicks found him hot. He exploited it regularly. It would have been so fucking great if he just wanted to have sex with them. He'd never run out of bitches to bang, and he could go on dates out in the open, and everything would be fucking awesome. But no, his stupid ass just _had_ to be into guys. It wasn't fucking fair. 

The back of his mind was trying to remind him he'd been lucky as shit, in that the guy he was interested in had actually been more than happy to hook up with him, but right now he would rather wallow in his own misfortune. It was less boring than being sensible about it. Steve had been willing to hook up in secret when he was drunk. Would he be willing to hook up in secret when he wasn't drunk? Having people know they were hooking up would be fucking great. They could shove it in the faces of all the fucking people trying to get with them, and Billy could lay claim to Steve with more than just hickeys. He loved those hickeys. Steve had been bombarded with jokes and prods about them in the lockers after practice, and Billy had happily joined in. He'd already heard rumors Harrington was secretly seeing someone. Maybe an older woman, because no one had found anyone at school who'd admit to it. Well, two stupid bitches had claimed they were the one, but had been shot down fast. Billy had shot down one of them himself. Fuck her. 

At lunch he sat with Tommy H. and his cow Carol. Or maybe he should say Carol and her dog Tommy. He couldn't stand either of them, but he was good at pretending. Nicole was marginally better, but she had a massive crush on Billy, and that made her annoying. He'd made out with her a few times, so he wasn't completely blameless in it, but he'd told her he was done, so she should just get with the fucking program already. He'd made out with a lot of girls since he got to Hawkins. He made sure to never give any of them enough attention that they'd expect sex. Making out he could fake, getting it up for some stupid bimbo was something else. He regretted that he'd started hanging out with these people, but he hadn't had much choice in the matter. Spending his school years as a social outcast was sure as fuck not happening, he was too fucking good for that, and there were a limited number of people who wouldn't try to change him from being the asshole he was. He just wished they weren't so fucking stupid and crude. The lack of intelligence grated on his nerves more than anything else. Fucking toilet and sex humor. They also never did school work, and tried to pressure him to not do it too. No fucking way was he going to end up in some minimum wage job just to be cool or tough or whatever around fucking morons. Also, his dad beat him senseless if he came home with bad grades, so that was incentive too. Max didn't get any shit if her grades sucked. Fucking brat. She never got in trouble for anything. Since he was the older sibling he was expected to “be a good role model”, and to look after the little shit whenever his dad and Susan felt like it. Fucking bullshit. He wasn't the one who'd brought the kid into the house, so giving him lots of bullshit responsibility he didn't ask for was unfair as fuck. 

While he was trying to not get pissed off, or more pissed off, at the shitty people he lived with, Steve walked in, late. He was with Nancy Wheeler, and was grinning at something they were talking about. Billy pushed away the jealousy that wanted to overtake him. He wondered if Steve was still banging her. Probably not, since she was the proper kind of person who wouldn't cheat on her new boyfriend. Billy had never cheated himself, but then, he'd never been in a serious relationship, so it had never come up. Would he cheat on Steve if they were boyfriends? Billy nearly laughed out loud at the absurd thought of being Steve's boyfriend. They weren't even friends. He didn't even want to think about it enough to find out if he even _wanted_ to be Steve's boyfriend, but he thought about it just enough to doubt he would cheat on him if he was. Judging by their experiences so far, lack of sexual satisfaction wouldn't be an issue. Steve seemed to be game for anything, and gave as good as he got. Billy wanted to fuck him. He had no idea when the chance for that was going to show up, and it sucked. It wasn't like he could have a party at his own house. Not only was it way too fucking small, his dad would kill him if he found out. Possibly literally kill him. If his dad found out he was into guys he'd _definitely_ kill him. No doubt whatsoever. Steve sat down where they could look at each other. Billy wondered if it was on purpose. The look Steve immediately threw his way answered the question for him, in the affirmative. Billy wanted to go over there and kiss him, in front of everyone. It would be suicide, socially, and literally if his dad found out, but he still wanted to. Steve was a damn good kisser when drunk, and Billy was dying to find out how good a kisser he was when sober. Would he be better or worse? Would he hold back if he was sober? Be less confident? Billy might never find out, and he hated it. 

He was wondering if he could risk throwing a wink at Steve when he was kicked in the shin under the table.  
“What?” Billy shouted, failing to push down the anger that flared in him. Fucking idiots.  
“You were zoning out there, buddy,” Tommy said.  
“I was trying to decide who to fuck this weekend,” Billy said, using an old excuse.  
“Who are the candidates?” Carol asked.  
“None of your business,” Billy said. Like he'd ever tell these shitheads anything like that, let alone that if he actually _had_ candidates they'd all be male. What he wouldn't give for one of this candidates to be Steve Harrington. He could be his _only_ candidate, and Billy would be plenty happy. “Let's go have a smoke before class starts.”  
He got up without even waiting for the reaction. His food was only half eaten, but he didn't care. He wasn't hungry. When he walked out he threw Steve a glance that he hoped others would see as menacing, but that Steve would hopefully see as what it was intended to be; a confirmation of their secret. Steve returned a very brief glance that told Billy he got it. It was so weird to have this secret together, but also cool, and Billy both loved and hated it. It would have been nice if it didn't have to be a secret, but then, even if people wouldn't flip their shit about the gay thing, Steve and Billy were from such different worlds that they'd probably keep it a secret anyway. Their friends didn't mix. Billy wasn't sure he even had friends. Just people he didn't like who he spent time with out of necessity. Life had been so much easier in California. Lots of people around, so it was easy to find people to bang, and no one cared enough to really pay attention to who he hung out with. He hadn't really had friends there either, but at least the people he'd spent time with there were less stupid and obnoxious. The pool of available people was bigger, so he hadn't had to settle for asswipes and morons. He didn't have the moral fortitude to spend time with the so-called good students. He wasn't a nice person, and he hated pretending that he was. He got forced to do enough of that by his dad. He didn't want to do that shit at school too. If only there were more people like Steve around. Someone interesting and tough, though maybe not the brightest, but who knew what it was like to not be proper and nice, and who was game to fuck in a random bedroom at a party, while hammered, and kept his mouth shut about it. Fuck. Billy could feel he'd need more than one smoke before class, if only to clear his head of stupid fucking thoughts. Practice couldn't come fast enough. 

Thankfully, when practice arrived, it was everything Billy had hoped for. He got to not-so-accidentally initiate a couple of should-be-fouls that involved Steve when the coach wasn't paying enough attention. Everyone thought it was just the normal rivalry between them, but Billy was really just blowing off a little frustration. He needed to blow off frustration in another way today too, or he'd go insane. If only Steve could be involved in that too. Billy took off his t-shirt, as he usually did, and tried to challenge Steve to do the same. Steve just flipped him off. Prick. It was the most fun Billy had had all day. His life was so fucked. When they were almost done, an idea hit Billy. It was a very very bad idea, but he knew right away he'd go with it. He managed to knock Steve on his ass again, not even remotely surreptitiously this time, and when the coach yelled at him, he put out a hand to help Steve up. It looked great, and not like he was planning something at all. As he pulled Steve up he murmured low enough that only the two of them could hear.  
“Be very slow.”  
“What? The fuck?” Steve asked confusedly, but without talking loudly.  
Billy didn't say anything more, and walked away, giving the coach a “happy now?” gesture with his arms. The coach glared at him, but let it slide. He knew Billy and Steve didn't get along too. Everyone knew. It worked in their favor, so Billy had no inclination to change people's minds about it. When everyone went to hit the shower, Billy stayed behind to ask the coach some pointless questions just to waste time. He noticed Steve stopped to have a chat with a couple of spectators instead of going directly to the locker room. This might actually work. He was able to engage the coach in a 10 minute conversation, before the man checked his watch and decided it was time to leave. Billy walked slowly to the locker room, while trying to look deep in thought, to stop people from talking to him. Someone tried, but he waved them away in a distracted way. It worked. By the time he got to his locker, people were already showered and leaving. They had no classes after, so everyone was in a hurry to get out. Tommy H. started in on why Billy was being so damned slow, but Billy just told him to fuck off home and leave him alone. Then Steve wandered in, and Tommy went from annoying to begging for a beating.  
“You guys hanging back here to fuck in the shower or something?” Tommy asked with a grin that made Billy want to cut his jaw off to remove it.  
“Yeah, Tommy. We're boyfriends, didn't you know?” Steve said without missing a beat, while digging through his locker instead of looking at them. “Who do you think gave me these hickeys?”  
Billy nearly laughed out loud. He looked at Tommy, trying to stifle a grin, while removing his shoes.  
“You heard the man, now fuck off so we can fuck in peace.”  
Tommy stood looking flabbergasted. His stupid little mind blown. Billy stepped up close to his face and talked in a low menacing voice.  
“Alternately, you can fuck off in a hurry, before I beat the shit out of you for implying I'm a fucking faggot.”  
“Hey, I was just joking,” Tommy said with his hands in the air, trying to defuse Billy's anger. He knew what Billy could do with his fists when pissed off.  
“It wasn't fucking funny. Fuck off. If I see you when I get out of here I'm going to fucking run you over.”  
“Always so fucking violent,” Steve threw in their direction as he headed for the shower.  
“What, you're just okay with some asswipe implying you're into guys?” Billy asked loudly.  
“You're implying I give a shit what either of you think,” Steve said calmly in the doorway to the showers. “Take your time getting ready for a shower, so I can finish before I have to see you naked. Seeing your fucking chest during practice is bad enough. Is it physically impossible for you to keep your fucking shirt on?”  
Billy flipped Steve off, then glared at Tommy until he left. As soon as he was out, Billy quietly locked the door behind him, hurried to lock the other door into the locker room, then took the rest of his clothes off in a rush. 

When he entered the shower, Steve was rinsing soap out of his hair with his eyes closed. Billy quietly walked over to him, grabbed his face, and quickly kissed him. Steve made a sound of surprise and his eyes flew open. He pushed Billy away.  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
“Why the fuck do you think I told you to be slow?” Billy asked. He got up in Steve's personal space again. “So we could have a cozy conversation about fucking tea?”  
“You're insane,” Steve said.  
“Yes,” Billy agreed, and reached between Steve's legs to cup his balls.  
Steve cursed, but when Billy moved in for another kiss, he didn't push him away again. They made out for a bit under the spray, but Billy was well aware there was a time issue. He pulled back just enough that he could talk.  
“Come on, Steve. Jerk me off.”  
“Here? Now?”  
“Yes, fucking here and now. I've gone insane, and I need to come, and you need to help me.”  
“Fucking nutjob,” Steve said, with something akin to awe in his voice.  
Billy was internally debating the merits of fucking begging, when Steve took hold of his dick. Billy bit back a groan and returned the favor. Billy locked their lips together again as they started messily jerking each other off. The water didn't help, and made it difficult to breathe through the kissing, but Billy didn't want to be without the sound of it. If someone happened to come in they'd hear the sound of the shower, and not the sound of a couple of assholes pulling on each other's cocks. Billy pushed them out of the spray and up against the wall. Steve gasped as his back hit the cold tiles.  
“Billy, if we're fucking caught...”  
He didn't need to complete the sentence.  
“If you hurry the fuck up we won't be.”  
“Hurry the fuck up and get you off, or hurry the fuck up and come?” Steve asked with a crooked grin Billy found surprisingly attractive.  
“Shut up,” Billy said, and helped him do just that by sucking on his lips.  
Their movements were almost frantic. Billy was desperate to come, eager to make Steve come, and scared someone would walk in on them. It was a hell of a mix, and it turned him on to no end. His breathing became too ragged to keep kissing, so instead he moved to lick Steve's neck.  
“I swear to god, if you give me more hickeys,” Steve panted.  
Billy chuckled, panting too. “I won't. Promise.”  
They leaned their heads against each other as they lost it more, breathing heavily against each others' cheeks and ears, licking and kissing when they were aware enough to do it. The hand on Billy's dick held firmly, almost to the point of too tight, and moved as quickly as Billy's own hand was moving. Billy was almost there. He wasn't even trying to hold back. He wanted that orgasm as much as he wanted fucking air, even if it meant coming before Steve did.  
“Fuck... Billy, I'm gonna...” Steve breathed in his ear, and then came all over Billy's hand and stomach.  
The sounds Steve made, the way he said his name, and the way his cock pulsed in Billy's hand, had Billy coming too, only seconds later. It was everything he had needed all day. Hell, since the last time he'd had an orgasm with Steve. It was so fucking good he damn near blacked out. Fuck, he needed to do this more often. _With_ Steve. 

They didn't linger in each other's space. As soon as they'd both come, and had marginally caught their breath, they went to separate shower heads to clean off. They rushed through it. Billy figured he could have a proper shower later, so he didn't waste time washing his hair. Steve left the room first, and by the time Billy got out, he was half dressed. Billy quickly dried off and put on his own clothes. Steve got up and went to the door without saying anything, but Billy hurried after him to stop him.  
“Dude, wait,” Billy said. He touched Steve's shoulder, but didn't pull.  
“Dude, the longer we stay here together the weirder it looks,” Steve said, and turned to face Billy.  
“I know. Shit.” Billy knew what he wanted to say, so he just came out and said it. “Look, I'm gonna level with you. This needs to become a thing.”  
“What? Jacking off after practice?” Steve whispered loudly. “Because people are going to start fucking noticing if we stay behind together every time.”  
“I know that. Fuck. I know. But... fuck.”  
Steve smiled at him. It was really cute, but also mildly infuriating. Before Billy could start getting worked up, Steve took hold of his face and kissed him. This was a very different kiss from what they'd shared in the shower.  
“This thing is fucking stupid, Billy.”  
“I know, but just hooking up at a party once in a blue moon isn't enough,” Billy said, and when Steve's reaction was an amused scoff he forged on. “You have to agree with that. I cleaned your jizz off me just now, man. You have to agree.”  
“Fuck.” Steve rubbed his face. “Yes. I do agree. And it's stupid. And we're stupid, and everything is fucking stupid.”  
“There's gotta be some way...” Billy trailed off, not able to think of anything.  
Steve leaned against the door and looked up at the ceiling. They were both silent a while, aware the clock was ticking.  
“Shit,” Steve sighed. “Look, we can't stand here until we figure it out. Drop a note in my locker or something when you think of something. Okay? And if I think of something first I'll drop something in your locker.”  
“Okay,” Billy said, trying to hide just how fucking excited he was right now that Steve was even entertaining the thought of doing stuff like this outside parties.  
Before Steve could unlock the door, Billy pulled him into another kiss. He couldn't help it. They made out for probably too long, then Billy pulled back and looked into Steve's eyes. They were... pretty. Not able to just leave it in the current mood, Billy just had to be himself.  
“Hey, Harrington. Think about me the next time you jerk off.”  
“Are you kidding? I've haven't thought of anything but for weeks.” Steve chuckled, then mock glared at Billy. “Don't try to tell me it's been any different for you.”  
“Shit, no. Every time.”  
Steve bit his lip, gave Billy another quick kiss, pushed him back roughly, and unlocked the door. Billy hurried back to his locker to finish up. Before he was done the coach came in and wondered what was taking him so long. Billy said he'd puked from exertion after he was too hard on them. The coach clearly didn't believe him, and they both knew he wasn't supposed to. Billy packed up his things without another word and left. 

When he got to the car, Max was waiting there, looking pissed. He'd forgotten all about her. Not that it would have made any difference if he'd remembered he was driving her home today. He'd had more important things to do. Frankly, he still felt like he had more important things to do.  
“Where the hell have you been?” she asked grumpily.  
“None of your business. Get in the car,” Billy said, even though he had yet to unlock her side of it.  
“I would have been in the car already if you weren't late.” She looked like she wanted to cross her arms, but her skateboard was in the way. Every time Billy saw that damned thing he wanted to break it.  
“I had shit to do. Shut up, or you're walking.” He got in and reached over to unlock her door.  
“If I'd walked I would have been home by now,” she complained as she got in.  
“What part of 'shut up' was too difficult for you to understand?”  
She got in the car and sat sulking while he started it up. He wasn't going to let the brat ruin his mood. Steve Harrington had kissed him and jerked him off when not drunk, and he hadn't been timid or careful. Billy's day had turned from annoying to fucking awesome, and no amount of shitty behavior from Max or his dad was going to change that. Even if he got a beating he could cheer up after it by thinking about what happened in the shower, and maybe jerk off, like eight times. He cranked up the music and took off for home. He _had_ to find a way they could keep doing this. Steve was right that staying late after practice wasn't an option. Maybe they could have lunch together sometimes, in some out of the way bathroom or something. Or maybe they could find somewhere out of the way to meet up after school. Spending time outside school with Steve was a surprisingly appealing thought, even if it was just hanging out, and completely secret. Out of all the people he'd met in Hawkins, Steve was the only one he had any real urge to spend time with, and not just for getting off. After so long just pretending to be part of things, it felt like he could be part of something with Steve, even if it was ridiculous and stupid and shouldn't be happening. Billy didn't like that he felt this way, but it was what it was, and denying it was pointless. He'd tried to deny it, but after jerking off to the image of Steve about two hundred times, he'd had to admit the guy was more than just a quick fuck. He still couldn't believe he'd let the guy fuck him; even initiated it himself. It was fucked up. It had just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. He blamed the alcohol, but the fact he'd been wondering what it would be like since the first party, where they'd just jerked each other off, probably had something to do with it too. Fuck, he was turning so fucking gay, and it was all fucking Steve Harrington's fault. And here he was, planning on being more gay with the guy, and actually fucking looking forward to it. Yeah, Billy fucking Hargrove was undoubtedly a fucking fag. If only people knew. Apart from the threat of being permanently ostracized, and the imminent death at his father's hand, Billy wasn't sure he'd care. It wasn't like any of them were his friends. All he really cared about right now was keeping this thing with Steve. _Making_ it a thing with Steve. A long lasting thing, if Billy had any choice in the matter. Maybe it could even be a good thing. Having a good thing with someone would be fucking novel, and not just with anyone, but with Steve Harrington, because at this point it being Steve had become the most important part of the equation. Shit. When Billy realized this he cursed to himself, knowing Max couldn't hear him. God, he was so fucking stupid. This thing he had for Steve was becoming something more than he'd planned on. He'd just wanted to fool around, damn it. Like his life needed to be more complicated. Steve was turning everything into a mess, and Billy, idiot that he was, apparently couldn't fucking wait.


End file.
